1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielded connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-310139 discloses a shielded connector to be connected with an end of a shielded conductor path. The shielded conductor path is formed by surrounding a plurality of wires with a shielding member made of a braided wire. The shielded connector has a housing for accommodating terminals connected with ends of wires. A shield shell accommodates the housing and connecting means for connecting an end of the shielding member with the shield shell.
This connecting means includes inner and outer rings. The inner ring is disposed so that the end of the braided member is mounted on the outer circumferential surface of the inner ring. The outer ring is disposed to be crimped into connection with the outer circumferential surface of the inner ring with the end of the braided member sandwiched between the inner and outer rings.
The shield shell includes two crimping pieces for fixing the connecting means to the shield shell. The crimping pieces are crimped into connection with the outer circumferential surface of the outer ring. Thus, the connecting means is fixed to the shield shell, and the braided member is secured electrically to the shield shell.
The outer and inner rings of the above-described construction need to be positioned between the two crimping pieces and crimped again after the outer ring is crimped into connection with the inner ring. Thus, two crimping steps are necessary, thereby presenting a problem of excess time and labor.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a shielded connector in which a shielding member and a shield shell can be secured easily.